User talk:AkihisaWatanuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:SanJoseC2 01.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 16:43, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Chocolatier Wiki Edits Hello, good to see you are wanting to contribute to the Chocolatier Wiki. I was wondering... Do you still play Chocolatier? (I do.) If so, I think it would be great if you can still contribute to the wiki instead of a few small edits, such as adding new ingredients and confections, plus many other game aspects. I have been editing for over A YEAR at this wiki, so it shows my dedication; I hope you can keep on editing too, and hopefully bring back up the wiki to popularity. GameBoy2479 (talk) 04:47, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Chocolatier Wiki Edits (Reply) So nice to hear that! I hope we can really push ourselves to make this wiki better than it ever has been. Also, I've added a new poll at the main page, and a whole new "Confection of the Week" section. I recommend you go check that out! GameBoy2479 (talk) 08:28, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Chocolatier Wiki Edits (Reply 2) Unfortunately I do not have Discord, but I guess the talk pages on fandom are a good way to communicate. GameBoy2479 (talk) 09:56, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Chocolatier Wiki Edits (Reply 3) Yes, I do think the talk pages would be good enough to talk. In addition, I think I would like to put my focus on the Decadence by Design quests. I think it's ideal to get that done so it is good to look at and read. As a side note, it'd be ideal if we could create the quest pages for the two earlier games as well. Also, here's a fun fact: There is a list of game files that can be found in the File Explorer. All the in-game dialogs and strings can be found here, but the assets/images are found in one huge PFP file, so it's difficult to extract. The files are located in the main Windows (C:) folder, if on a Windows computer. GameBoy2479 (talk) 10:03, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Template Suggestion So, those templates that say "This is a/an ingredient/port in Chocolatier/2/3."... I have been wondering, when I go to a category page, the chocolates to the left of the phrase always show up as the main thumbnail in the picture when looking at a category page, instead of the picture of the real port, ingredient, and/or confection. So, I was thinking about, if we could instead choose to get rid of the chocolates on there and leave the templates at the top, so the picture of the port or ingredient shows up in category pages, or should they be put with the chocolates there as per usual at the bottom of the page instead? GameBoy2479 (talk) 04:38, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Same port images? Original Post OK. This might seem a bit daunting, but... Why is Zurich's scenery always used instead of each port's scenery for it's own page always used? I'm just wondering, but I don't know if it's to show it's a port, or if it's a placemat and will be replaced in the future with it's real look. So, what's happening? Don't worry, it's okay, but I just need to know. GameBoy2479 (talk) 07:21, October 2, 2019 (UTC)\ Reply 1 Phew, thanks! GameBoy2479 (talk) 07:26, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Ingredient Pictures OK, so, thankfully, I have added all the ingredient images to the wiki (in which, these are the ingredients from Chocolatier 3). As of this, I have took the time to add the remaining images to the product list on Zurich, plus on new ones I have created for different ports that have the same formula. Here are some of the many ingredient images I added: MintLeaves.png|Mint leaves. Hazelnuts.png|Hazelnuts. CashewNuts.png|Cashew nuts. (This has been automatically been placed on the San Jose ingredient list, so it's already there.) Lemons.png|Lemons. Honey.png|Honey, Raspberries.png|...raspberries and much more. My next task is to add pictures of recipes not yet in the wiki, so that's for part two of Chocolatier 3 Truffles, Coffee Blends and Exotics, plus all recipes from Chocolatier and Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients. Hope this helps! GameBoy2479 (talk) 09:30, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Recipe Formula Hello Akihisa, I wanted to show you what would look like a new table formula for Chocolatier 3 recipes. Take a look below at the sample: What do you think of this sample? If so, could we use this for the rest of our recipe pages? GameBoy2479 (talk) 04:38, October 4, 2019 (UTC) AW01-REPLY Yeah! That could work! It's pretty neat as well! I was also hoping you could keep the confections in rows of three, similar to the menu in the game. AkihisaWatanuki (talk) 06:09, October 4, 2019 (UTC)